


[Podfic] Change

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mikey's the person that always rides the bus, never gets the Ferrari. Metaphorically speaking.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Change' by gala_apples)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642068) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> This story hit me right where it hurts when I first read it, so when I got my podfic_bingo and had "trans character" as one of the squares, this story came to mind immediately. I recorded it late at night, lying under my covers to muffle the sound (recording things at 3 am = maybe not the best idea when you've got thin walls and neighbours on either side of you), and in a deliberately uncomfortable position because I didn't want to get comfortable for recording this. I dunno, I think it worked.

  


**Title:** [Change](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/344529.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/)**gala_apples**  
 **Length:** 0:08:32  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing(s):** Alicia/Mikey, Mikey/Pete  
 **Warning(s):** a bit of transfail  
 **Summary:** _Mikey's the person that always rides the bus, never gets the Ferrari. Metaphorically speaking._

  


**Download links (thanks to**[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting!):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/Change.mp3) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/Change.m4b)  
right-click to save.

Or you can listen to it right here:

  



End file.
